Um Conto Sobre Algemas
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Ele a conheceu da maneira mais improvável possível e o que deveria ter sido um simples acordo pela sobrevivência em uma ilha deserta acabou se tornando muito mais do que isso. SANA/SMUT
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Apenas adoro pegá-los emprestado!

Categoria: Romance/ Drama/ Pós-Ilha.

Censura: M

Sana/Smut

Sinopse: Ele a conheceu da maneira mais improvável possível e o que deveria ter sido um simples acordo pela sobrevivência em uma ilha deserta acabou se tornando muito mais do que isso. Após o resgate, eles se reencontram. Sawyer descobre que Ana-Lucia tem uma fantasia. Se ele for capaz de realizá-la, será que ela poderia transformar em realidade a maior das maiores fantasias dele?

Nota da autora: Os acontecimentos de Lost foram modificados aqui. O avião se despedaçou durante a queda, mas as partes da frente e de trás caíram muito próximas uma da outra. Portanto os tailes, sobreviventes da cauda, ficaram todos no grupo de Jack. Também não existiu fumaça preta ou Outros. A única dificuldade enfrentada pelas pessoas foi a sobrevivência na ilha.

Nota 2: Meninas achei essa fic perdida nos meus arquivos. Já estava quase terminada ent_ão resolvi come__çar a postar aqui. Espero que gostem. Beijos para todas. _

**Um Conto Sobre Algemas**

**Pr****ólogo**

Quando Sawyer sentiu o primeiro impacto da turbulência no voo que o estava levando deportado da Austrália de volta aos Estados Unidos, ele pensou consigo que nada poderia ser pior do que aquilo. Mas estava muito enganado. O horror que vinha pela frente só estava começando.

O avião inteiro começou a chacoalhar como se todos estivessem dentro de um liquidificador gigante. As máscaras para respirar caíram sobre seus rostos e Sawyer seguiu seu instinto de sobrevivência o melhor que pôde, pegando uma das máscaras e colocando sobre a face, forçando-se a se lembrar das palavras enfadonhas da aeromoça no início do voo sobre como deveriam usá-las.

No início, quando ele sentiu a força do oxigênio de emergência invadindo-lhe as narinas, pareceu ter funcionado. Entretanto, poucos segundos depois, tudo ao seu redor se despedaçava. Malas, cadeiras, janelas e até pessoas voavam para fora da aeronave em queda livre. Sawyer ouvia gritos de desespero, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, pois um daqueles gritos era o seu próprio, ensurdecendo-lhe os ouvidos.

Depois disso, tudo ficou escuro. Provavelmente ele tinha apagado, o que foi uma boa coisa já que o impacto do Oceanic 815 no mar deve ter sido terrível. Mas aos poucos, o escuro foi ficando mais claro, seus olhos enxergando um irritante tom de azul e verde, seguido por bolinhas coloridas de luz que lhe machucavam os olhos. Ele tentou respirar, mas uma grande quantidade de água salgada penetrou-lhe o nariz e ele quis tossir, mas ao fazer isso sentiu o sal em sua garganta. Queria gritar, mas não podia. Talvez houvesse uma saída para aquela situação, ele podia ouvir vozes ao longe, mas estava distante demais para que pudesse alcançar.

Então ele sentiu o corpo leve, como se estivesse sendo tragado pelo vento. Mas seu pulso doía de maneira incômoda, como se houvesse algo o apertando. Sawyer quis se queixar, mas novamente não pôde porque seus sentidos estavam fracos, a percepção desaparecendo.

De repente ele sentiu suas costas arranharem contra uma superfície arenosa e quente, e a dor em seu braço aliviou-se. O que o estava prendendo parecia tê-lo soltado. Mas agora havia um calor exacerbado em seu rosto que fazia sua pele arder devido ao sal do mar presente em seus ferimentos. Ele estava ferido podia sentir. Então por que não conseguia abrir completamente os olhos e se mexer?

\- Fique comigo... – disse uma voz feminina suave, rouca e em tom tão baixo que parecia quase celestial. Sawyer ficou se perguntando por alguns segundos se estaria morto.

Embora não conseguisse se manifestar, ele sentiu desde o primeiro momento quando ela pousou seus lábios sobre os dele e encheu seus pulmões de ar, tentando trazê-lo de volta à vida.

\- Vamos!- disse ela, dessa vez massageando com força o peito dele. Sawyer sentiu seu estômago revirar e uma ânsia de vômito atingi-lo em cheio. Finalmente ele conseguiu tossir e colocou uma enorme quantidade de água salgada para fora.

\- Isso...isso mesmo... – dizia a mulher que o ajudava, batendo levemente em suas costas. Sawyer queria tanto olhar para ela, mas seus olhos ainda ardiam. – Agora respira devagar...bem fundo e você vai ficar bem...

Ele fez o que ela dizia e aos poucos começou a sentir a agonia em seu peito passar. Foi piscando devagar os olhos até conseguir abri-los. Apesar do esforço e da dor que sentiu ao fazê-lo, Sawyer não se arrependeu nem por um minuto de tê-lo feito.

Ela, a mulher que tão bravamente o retirara da água e o arrastara até a praia, salvando-o, sorriu para ele. Era um sorriso espontâneo. O mais belo sorriso que Sawyer via em muito tempo. Seus cabelos negros estavam revoltos pelo vento, a pele bronzeada marcada por pequenas escoriações, fruto do trágico acidente que sofreram.

\- Você é tão...bonita... – ele conseguiu dizer, mas em seguida tossiu e colocou mais água para fora.

\- O que você disse?- ela retrucou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- Como ele está?- indagou uma voz masculina se aproximando deles. Sawyer tentou vê-lo, mas só conseguiu distinguir seu vulto alto diante deles. A visão ainda estava meio embaçada. Ele tivera sorte em poder vislumbrar a bela morena que o salvara.

\- Acho que ele pode ter batido a cabeça com força.- respondeu ela ao homem.

\- Ele precisa de água potável.- falou o homem e em seguida Sawyer sentiu que uma terceira pessoa molhava seu rosto com água mineral.

\- Aqui, cara!- era outro homem quem falava, pela voz parecia ser mais jovem do que o anterior.

\- Você é médica?- Sawyer escutou o homem mais velho perguntar à morena.

\- Não.- foi tudo o que ela respondeu.

Depois disso, Sawyer precisou de algumas horas para se recuperar de tudo. Acabou dormindo embaixo de uma árvore para onde foi levado sabe-se lá por quem para que pudesse descansar. Sonhou o tempo inteiro com o rosto da morena que o salvara e quando acordou era só nela que conseguia pensar. Onde ela estaria?

O cenário que se descortinou a sua frente era caótico. Havia vários corpos espalhados pela praia e a fuselagem do avião ainda queimava. Ele cambaleou meio confuso entre as pessoas até que sentiu uma mão delicada em seu ombro. Era ela. Podia sentir.

\- Você está se sentindo melhor?- ela perguntou.

\- O quanto melhor alguém pode se sentir numa situação como essa?- Sawyer indagou se voltando para ela e ficando agradavelmente satisfeito ao ver que ela não tinha apenas o rosto bonito; seu corpo parecia o de uma atleta, com curvas generosas. Sua visão beneficiada pelo top preto curto que ela usava com uma calça jeans justa e de cós muito baixo.

Ela sorriu para ele novamente e estendeu-lhe a mão.

\- Sou Ana-Lucia.

\- Sawyer!- ele respondeu segurando a mão dela, aparentemente sem conseguir esconder o quanto estava extasiado em conhecê-la porque ela deu uma risadinha baixa e em seguida disse:

\- Eu gostaria de dizer que é um prazer conhecê-lo, mas nessas circunstâncias...

\- Então você é salva-vidas?- ele provocou.

\- Não sei ao certo se esse é o termo exato que se aplica a mim.- respondeu ela depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. – Que bom que está bem, homem!- Ana acrescentou e o deixou sozinho.

Nos próximos dias, ele a viu se dedicar a ajudar o homem que se tornara o mais importante dentre todos do acampamento. Jack Shephard. O mesmo homem que sugerira que dessem água potável para ele quando Ana o trouxe de volta a vida. Ela, Jack e outros, como um padre chamado Eko, Boone, um playboyzinho, Sayid, um ex-soldado iraquiano e Kate, a garota bonita e misteriosa que se envolvia em qualquer aventura pela ilha que alguém sugeria. Todos eles se preocupavam em cuidar dos feridos, arranjar água potável para o acampamento e comida para que eles se alimentassem, enquanto esperavam pelo resgate que nunca chegava.

Sawyer não contribuiu com muita coisa para formar o acampamento dos sobreviventes, ele reconhecia. Ajudar nunca fora de sua natureza. Ele era mais do tipo comerciante, você quer uma coisa, então o que pode me dar em troca? Achava o altruísmo uma perda de tempo. Mas ele gostava de observar o empenho de Ana-Lucia em cuidar das pessoas e por vezes invejou o altruísmo dela.

Muitos dias se passaram e Sawyer foi aprendendo a conviver com todas aquelas pessoas de diferentes nacionalidades, idades, personalidades e culturas. Não era tarefa fácil e ele acabou ganhando muitas inimizades durante todo o tempo em que permaneceram naquela ilha, mas realmente não se importava com isso desde que _ela_ estivesse por perto.

Sawyer nunca dava nada de graça a ninguém. Água, remédios, comida, roupas. Tudo o que ele conseguira catar nas malas abandonadas pela praia trocava por bebidas, comida, mais água e até por revistas pornô, mas para Ana-Lucia qualquer coisa que precisasse era de graça. Bastava que ela lhe pedisse.

Eles costumavam conversar todas as noites antes de dormir. Por vezes discutiam. Ana era muito teimosa e Sawyer um aproveitador, mas no final não havia companhia melhor para eles. Sentiam necessidade de ficar juntos e essa necessidade crescia a cada dia que passava.

Ela era policial, ele soube depois. Ele era um golpista fichado pela polícia, ela soube depois. Mas naquela ilha coisas como essas não importavam. Existia apenas o homem e a mulher que se queriam.

Sawyer jamais tinha se dedicado a uma alguém daquela maneira antes e Ana jamais confiara suficientemente em um alguém, mas o enlace dos dois foi inevitável. Uma noite, Ana não conseguia dormir. Estava muito calor e havia mosquitos demais em sua tenda. Inquieta, ela resolveu ir atrás de Sawyer. Talvez os mosquitos fossem apenas uma desculpa. O que ela queria mesmo era ficar com ele.

Quando ela apareceu em sua barraca no meio da noite, Sawyer estava lendo um dos livros que encontrara em uma das malas abandonadas à luz de uma lanterna. Ao vê-la, ele sorriu preguiçosamente e disse:

\- O que está fazendo aqui, Lucy? Precisando de alguma coisa?

Ela deu um largo sorriso e respondeu:

\- Na verdade eu preciso sim.

\- O quê?- ele sentou-se em sua cama que era metade areia, metade almofadas retiradas das poltronas do avião.

Apesar do que sentiam um pelo outro, nada de físico acontecera entre eles ainda. Embora Sawyer fosse cínico o bastante para jogar indiretas para ela o tempo inteiro, Ana-Lucia era reservada demais com seus próprios sentimentos. Mas não naquela noite.

Ela se ajoelhou diante dele e sem nenhum aviso retirou sua blusa por cima da cabeça. Não usava sutiã. O queixo de Sawyer quase caiu, mas ele conseguiu mantê-lo no lugar a muito custo.

\- Uau!- foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

\- O que você acha?- ela perguntou, obviamente sua pergunta tinha duplo sentido.

Sawyer deu um sorriso safado e chegou bem pertinho dela.

\- Eu acho que preciso te beijar.

\- Beije-me então.- disse ela sentindo Sawyer enfiar as mãos em seus cabelos antes de unir seus lábios aos dela num beijo lento e macio. Primeiro os lábios só roçaram, mas logo Ana sentiu a língua de Sawyer a provocando, pedindo permissão para entrar.

Ela gemeu quando ele colocou a língua em sua boca, brincando com a dela ao mesmo tempo em que ambas as mãos dele lhe agarravam os seios, pressionando-os. Ana o empurrou na cama e o despiu por inteiro, maravilhando-se com a beleza masculina do corpo dele.

\- Acho que valeu muito a pena te salvar... – brincou ela, beijando o pescoço e o peito dele.

\- E eu acho que valeu muito a pena ter sido salvo por você.- ele acrescentou trocando de posição com ela e terminando de despi-la.

Naquela noite, a primeira de muitas outras, eles se amaram ternamente, sem nenhuma pressa, depois dormiram abraçados sem se preocuparem em cobrir-se devido ao intenso calor da ilha. Foi a primeira vez em que Sawyer desejou que o resgate nunca viesse para mudar o que estava acontecendo entre eles porque ele sabia, que uma vez que estivessem de volta à civilização, as coisas mudariam. Ela era a mocinha e ele o bandido. Poderia um amor como esse sobreviver às normas sociais?

Sawyer não queria nem pensar nisso e durante todo o tempo em que permaneceram naquela ilha paradisíaca, mesmo na situação precária em que viviam, ele estava feliz. Tornaram-se inseparáveis então, diante de todos. Jack, o médico, pareceu surpreso quando os viu juntos. Eles eram completos opostos, mas totalmente atraídos um pelo outro.

Foi por isso em que no dia que o resgate veio, três meses depois, Sawyer temeu perdê-la. Ele não tinha escolha. Assim que retornassem, ele teria que resolver seus problemas com a justiça e Ana-Lucia retomaria seu lugar como policial. Eles estariam em lados opostos e isso os faria sofrer. Sendo assim, era melhor que eles terminassem antes mesmo que o barco de resgate ancorasse na primeira ilha habitada, que os levaria de volta à civilização.

Ana não fazia ideia dos pensamentos dele. Estava feliz porque iriam embora daquela ilha e ela veria a mãe novamente. Mas não passava pela cabeça dela deixar Sawyer. Por isso ela estranhou muito quando o viu no convés sozinho e quieto, observando o mar.

Ela caminhou até ele e o abraçou por trás, pousando seu rosto contra as costas dele.

\- Hey, você não parece feliz.- disse ela. – Estamos voltando pra casa, baby!

\- Você está voltando pra casa, Lucy.

\- Como assim?- ela questionou.

Ele virou-se para ela.

\- Você tem sua mãe, Ana. Tem sua casa, seu emprego. Eu não tenho nada.

\- Você tem a mim... – disse ela beijando-o nos lábios. Sawyer não a beijou de volta, o que fez Ana sentir um vazio começando a se formar em seu peito.

\- Você me salvou, Ana-Lucia. De tantas maneiras que você nem pode imaginar. O que vivemos nessa ilha foi...

Ela franziu o cenho. Atitude que lhe era muito peculiar.

\- Por que está falando no passado? Nós ainda podemos viver muita coisa _fora _da ilha! Temos a vida inteira pela frente.

\- Você merece coisa melhor do que um maldito golpista!- ele fez uma pausa e então continuou: - Lucy, eu te contei tudo sobre mim. Você sabe que tipo de homem eu sou! O que a sua mãe iria dizer sobre se envolver com um homem assim?

\- Eu já sou bem grandinha, Sawyer. Sou eu quem escolhe meus namorados, não a minha mãe. E eu tinha plena consciência do que estava fazendo quando entrei na sua barraca aquela noite e tirei a minha roupa. Eu queria você, Sawyer, apenas você...

Naquele momento Sawyer fraquejou. Ele também a queria, mas sabia que fora da ilha as coisas seriam diferentes. Tinha certeza disso. Ele não era bom o bastante para uma mulher como ela e Ana-Lucia logo descobriria isso. Não iria agüentar um só olhar de desprezo dela.

Ele a abraçou bem forte e então a beijou como se fosse o último beijo de suas vidas. Quando eles se afastaram, Sawyer tomou a mão dela na sua e a beijou antes de dizer:

\- A gente se vê por aí, Lucy!

Ana não podia acreditar naquilo. Ficou lá parada. Completamente estática vendo-o se afastar dela. Quando o navio atracou, ela pensou em procurar por ele e conversar, mas acabou desistindo porque estava zangada demais. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo com ela. Não depois de tudo o que acontecera entre eles na ilha.

Continua...


	2. Paixão

Capítulo 2

**Paix**_**ão**_

Depois que voltou para LA, Ana-Lucia chegou à conclusão de que não tinha como se comunicar com ele e que nunca mais o veria; sentiu-se deprimida. Estava muito apaixonada e precisava dele. Aqueles três meses juntos na ilha tinham sido inesquecíveis. Era bom voltar para casa e rever a mãe, mas o vazio que se instalara em seu peito desde que Sawyer dissera no barco que eles não ficariam mais juntos não passava.

Ana começou a procurar por ele nos arquivos da polícia. Tinha de haver algum endereço onde pudesse encontrá-lo. Iria a qualquer lugar atrás dele, mas no final das contas, tudo o que conseguiu foi o endereço e o telefone de um homem chamado Patrick Ford. Tio de Sawyer.

Mesmo sem esperanças, Ana resolveu ligar, mas foi a secretária eletrônica quem atendeu.

\- Olá!- Ana disse timidamente. – Meu nome é Ana-Lucia Cortez. Sou amiga de seu sobrinho. Eu não sei se o senhor tem notícias dele, mas se tiver, peça a ele que me procure no endereço... – ela descreveu todo o seu endereço e também deixou seu número de telefone. - ... por favor, dê o recado a ele se puder. É importante!

Passaram-se dois meses e nenhuma notícia de Sawyer. Ana estava muito desanimada, quase perdendo as esperanças de vez. Porém uma noite, quando ela já estava indo se deitar, a campainha tocou.

\- Quem pode ser a uma hora dessas?- Ana resmungou. Já passava das duas da manhã e ela estava exausta. A pessoa continuou apertando a campainha seguidamente até que ela fosse atender. – Já vou! Já vou!- gritou Ana.

Antes de abrir a porta, ela olhou no olho mágico e quase caiu para trás. Seus dedos tremeram, mas ela conseguiu girar a chave na fechadura e abrir a porta.

\- Hey, Lucy!

Sawyer estava diante dela outra vez. O rosto barbado, o cabelo mais comprido do que ela se lembrava e uma mochila nas costas.

\- Eu devia chutar o seu traseiro, homem!- disse ela com seriedade, mas seu coração estava aos pulos, o estômago se contorcendo em ansiedade.

\- Recebi o seu recado.- ele respondeu timidamente.

\- Onde você esteve esse tempo todo?- perguntou Ana, sem convidá-lo a entrar.

\- Na prisão.- Sawyer respondeu calmamente.

Depois daquela resposta, Ana decidiu que seria melhor deixar que ele entrasse. Sawyer estava tão exausto que não se incomodou em pedir licença para se deitar no sofá da sala.

\- Por que estava na prisão?- ela perguntou, confusa, de pé diante dele. Se ele tivesse estado na prisão, ela saberia porque tinha procurado em praticamente todas as prisões do país por notícias dele.

\- Eu fui um golpista, amor, durante muito tempo e você sabe disso. Eu tinha algumas pendências com a justiça pra resolver, mas agora está tudo acabado.

\- Onde você esteve preso?- Ana quis saber.

\- Talahasee.- Sawyer respondeu. – Foram exatamente 36 dias na prisão até resolverem me dar liberdade condicional por bom comportamento. Depois de três meses na ilha achei que fosse enlouquecer naquele lugar. Nós éramos tão livres , você se lembra?

\- Eu só me lembro que você me deixou naquele barco. Sozinha!

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Você não estava sozinha, Lucy. Todos os seus amigos estavam naquele barco, incluindo o doutor. Além do mais, sua mãe estaria esperando por você na primeira parada. O que eu podia fazer quanto a isso?

\- Poderia ter ficado comigo e tê-la conhecido.- Ana respondeu.

\- Pra quê?- Sawyer retrucou. – Somente para ser preso quatro dias depois de chegar aos Estados Unidos? O que sua mãe teria pensado?

\- Você diz que esteve preso. Pois eu procurei pelo seu nome em todas as prisões nesse país e não te encontrei. Como pode ser isso?

\- Eu não queria que você me encontrasse!- Sawyer admitiu. – Não queria que me encontrasse numa prisão e eu sabia que você me procuraria.

\- Como fez isso?

\- Posso ter abandonado a vida de golpes, mas ainda continuo bom nisso.

Ana cruzou os braços diante do peito, numa postura defensiva, mas não notou que fazendo isso ela evidenciava o contorno de seus seios para ele, aparecendo por sob o robe de seda entreaberto. Por baixo ela usava apenas uma blusinha fina e uma calcinha confortável de algodão.

Sawyer tinha passado bastante tempo na prisão e a última vez em que tivera a atenção de uma mulher tinha sido na ilha, com Ana. Por mais que ela estivesse olhando para ele com a expressão mais zangada que já vira, era impossível para ele ficar imune à beleza dela que conhecia muito bem, e tanto sentia falta. Ele não deixara de pensar nela um dia sequer na prisão e vê-la novamente, depois de tanto tempo em que lhe parecera uma eternidade, era um momento quase mágico para ele. Lembrou-se da primeira vez em que lhe vislumbrou o rosto moreno, corado pela intensa luz do sol logo depois dela salvá-lo de morrer afogado.

\- Quer dizer então que você veio aqui pra me dizer que não se arrepende de ter ido embora?- ela disse, fingindo que não estava lendo o desejo implícito nos olhos dele.

\- Não, eu vim aqui porque estava louco para saber onde você estava e tive a sorte de você ter deixado um recado com o meu tio. Fazia muitos anos que eu não o via, mas algo me dizia que deveria ir visitá-lo.

Ana descruzou os braços. Não conseguia tirar seus olhos dos dele. A saudade era imensa. Não fazia sentindo ficar protelando o que ela ansiava tanto fazer com ele.

\- Me desculpe por tê-la deixado... – Sawyer disse com aqueles olhos pidonhos, capazes de derreter geleiras.

Ela se aproximou dele e o surpreendeu quando sentou em seu colo, de pernas abertas, encarando-o.

\- Você está horrível, sabia?

Ele sorriu: - Vindo de você é um elogio.

Ana tocou o rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos como se para ter certeza de que ele estava ali com ela.

\- Eu pensei muitas vezes... – ela começou a dizer. - ...que te mataria quando te encontrasse.

\- Me mataria de prazer?- provocou ele, roçando seu rosto barbado nela, e aproximando seus lábios dos dela.

Ana suspirou e brincou de roçar seus lábios nos dele, sem beijar por alguns segundos antes que suas bocas se abrissem e se unissem num beijo cheio de paixão.

\- Você me quer, Lucy?- ele indagou cheio de desejo, descendo uma das mãos devagar pelos ombros dela e colocando-a dentro do roupão, apalpando-lhe os seios por cima da blusa fina.

\- Quero... – ela respondeu dando um beijo agressivo na boca dele, mordendo seu lábio inferior. – Eu devia matá-lo, mas primeiro vou fazer amor com você...

Sawyer deu uma risadinha.

\- Então morrerei feliz.- ele puxou o laço do roupão dela e o tirou, jogando no chão. Acariciou ambas as faces do rosto dela e disse: Gosto do que fez com seu cabelo...

Ela o tinha cortado na altura dos ombros, os cachos estavam mais soltos e uma franjinha cobria sua testa. Parecia uma adolescente com aqueles cabelos. Sawyer achou aquilo adorável. Voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez deslizando suas mãos pelo traseiro dela e puxando-a mais para junto de seu corpo, apertando-a contra si.

Ana o beijou e envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, sentindo que Sawyer se levantava do sofá e a trazia consigo.

\- E então? Onde é a cama?- ele indagou, beijando o pescoço dela.

\- Quem foi que disse que eu ia te deixar ir pra minha cama?- Ana o provocou e Sawyer devolveu a provocação de volta.

\- Você falou que ia fazer amor comigo e depois me matar. Creio que não podemos reverter a ordem das coisas, amor.

\- Se quer me levar pra cama, descubra sozinho onde é a cama!- Ana o desafiou.

\- Ou... – sussurrou ele, olhando para o rosto dela com ternura, ainda carregando-a no colo. - ...posso tê-la aqui mesmo no sofá. Espero que esteja sozinha em casa.

\- Eu estou sozinha.- Ana respondeu. – Há muito tempo!

\- Não está mais, baby.- disse ele, deitando Ana no sofá antes de tirar sua camisa e voltar a agarrá-la.

Suspendeu a blusa dela e tirou por cima da cabeça. Os seios de Ana estavam inchados e eretos.

\- Você sempre foi tão linda... – disse ele com olhar de adoração, rolando sua língua pelos bicos dos seios dela.

\- Você é um miserável provocador!- Ana queixou-se sentindo um calor incômodo entre as coxas que molhava sua calcinha.

Sawyer a beijou na boca, as mãos segurando seus seios, puxando os mamilos escuros.

\- Tira a calça!- ela exigiu e Sawyer o fez mais que depressa, baixando as calças e a cueca, largando tudo no chão junto com os sapatos.

Ana gemeu quando ele se esfregou na vagina dela, ainda protegida pela calcinha de algodão que foi descartada em seguida. Formou-se uma pilha com as roupas deles no chão, mas nada mais importava. Precisavam unir seus corpos, suas mentes, seus corações. Tinha sido uma longa espera por aquele momento. Tudo foi esquecido. Sawyer tinha seu pênis livre roçando a vagina úmida dela. Sabia que não agüentaria muito tempo. Ela se empurrou contra ele, se sentando com as pernas abertas nos quadris dele e o mordeu no ombro.

\- Você falou sério quando disse que ia me matar, chica!- disse Sawyer com um profundo gemido.

\- Quero você dentro de mim!- Ana exigiu. – Oh, Sawyer!- ela gemeu segurando o membro dele e o conduzindo para a entrada dela.

Ele a penetrou com um golpe poderoso e gritou o nome dela.

\- Oh, Lucy! Minha Lucy...

Abraçou-a com firmeza, mantendo-a presa com os quadris que começaram a ondular entre as pernas dela. – Mais forte!- ela pediu.

\- Você vai me matar, baby...

\- Bem duro!- Ana falou ofegante.

Ele puxou seu cabelo, então empurrou-se para fora, erguendo as pernas dela e voltando a preenchê-la, tão fundo que Ana ficou sem fôlego, mas ainda assim conseguiu dizer:

\- Não pare, baby, não pare...

Sawyer começou a empurrar mais duro, atingindo um ritmo empolgante. Ela tentou se erguer, respirar, mas estava sem ar. Beijaram-se ardentemente, ofegantes, as línguas imitando os movimentos do seu membro dentro e fora da vagina. Com as mãos em seu cabelo ele mantinha as bocas mais unidas. Ela sentiu a urgência no ventre. Seu orgasmo vindo numa velocidade que nunca experimentara. Explodiu quase junto com ele em uma onda violenta. Todos os músculos do corpo estirados dolorosamente e então uma flechada final de gozo.

\- Oh, Deus!- Sawyer ofegou.

\- Hummmm... – Ana deu um longo gemido, e jogou a cabeça para trás, lânguida.

Ela desmoronou embaixo dele quando o sentiu penetrá-la profundamente novamente, estremecendo inteira. Os quadris continuaram a empurrar enquanto liberava os jatos de seu gozo.

Finalmente ele afundou entre suas pernas, a testa descansando sobre a sua. Suas respirações aos arrancos, tentando buscar fôlego. Ana então virou o rosto para olhá-lo e Sawyer não se surpreendeu quando o encontrou cheio de lágrimas. Ele sabia por que ela estava chorando, entendia perfeitamente.

Continua...


	3. Recomeço

Capitulo 3

Recome_ço_

**Flashback**

Ana-Lucia deu um sorriso zombeteiro ao ver Sawyer sentado na areia com uma express_ão zangada, tentando conter um sangramento no nariz depois de uma briga com Sayid. Ele gostou de v_ê-la se aproximando, mesmo assim manteve a fei_ção rabugenta. _

_\- Quer dizer que eu te trouxe de volta dos mortos s_ó pra fazer confus_ão?- ela cruzou os braços diante do peito. _

_\- Eu não fiz nada, foi aquele sujeito quem começou tudo.- Sawyer respondeu, malcriado._

_\- Voc_ê chamou o cara de terrorista.- disse Ana.

\- Porque ele é um terrorista!- Sawyer bradou.

\- Dios mio, você está dizendo isso só porque ele é iraquiano. Isso é racismo, sabia?

\- Ah é?- retrucou Sawyer. – Ent_ão de onde vieram as algemas que eu encontrei, hã?_

_\- Elas podem ser de quaquer um dos sobreviventes. _

_\- Ah, j_á vi tudo!- falou ele.

\- Tudo o quê?- ela perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

\- Você acha que as algemas s_ão minhas!- ele acusou._

_ Ana deu uma risadinha._

_\- Eu não acho não, cowboy. Seria muito _óbvio. Um homem lindo como você com esse sotaque sulista e algemas...hummmm...

Ele acabou rindo.

\- Desencana, cara!- ela disse. – Ao invés de ficar aqui remoendo a sua briga estúpida com o Sayid, por que n_ão arruma uma forma de ajudar? Estamos todos no mesmo barco, quero dizer na mesma ilha!_

_ Nesse momento, Kate passou por eles e comentou rapidamente:_

_\- O Sayid conseguiu consertar o trans_íver.

\- Foi mesmo?- retrucou Ana-Lucia, seguindo-a.

Sawyer continuou sentado no tronco, pensando no que Ana-Lucia tinha lhe dito sobre arrumar uma forma de ajudar até que resolveu se levantar e encontrou um grupo deixando o acampamento dos sobreviventes. Ele rapidamente se meteu no meio deles. Quando Kate o viu, ela disse:

\- Agora resolveu ajudar?

\- Eu sou um homem complicado, docinho.- foi tudo o que ele disse.

Ana-Lucia sorriu de lado. De alguma forma ela sabia que ele viria.

**Fim do Flashback**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Eu sou um idiota!- Sawyer disse segurando a mão de Ana enquanto ela tentava conter o próprio choro. – Lucy, eu não queria te fazer chorar.

Ela deu um sorriso amargo em meio ao pranto e disse:

\- Perdi a conta das vezes que você me fez chorar, cowboy e eu nem sou t_ão sentimental assim. _

_ Ele a abraçou mais forte e disse, com sinceridade nos olhos:_

_\- Me perdoa, meu amor._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

\- Como era lá na prisão?- Ana indagou na cama, muito mais tarde, depois de ter chorado nos braços de Sawyer por longos minutos, os quais ele não disse nada, apenas acalentou-a e esperou que ela se acalmasse. Depois disso, ela o levou para a cama dela e eles se deitaram lá, abraçados e em silêncio até que Ana fizesse aquela pergunta.

\- Ué, policiais não deveriam entender de prisão?- ele brincou e Ana sorriu, dando um soquinho no ombro dele.

\- Não sei. Só prendi gente, nunca fui presa...

Ele se virou para ela e cheirou seu pescoço antes de dizer:

\- Eu já tinha estado preso antes, mas dessa vez foi muito mais difícil.

\- Por quê?- Ana quis saber. Acariciou os cabelos compridos e revoltos dele.

\- Porque da outra vez em que estive preso, eu não dava a mínima pra nada e pra ninguém.

\- E agora?

Sawyer a beijou de leve nos lábios.

\- Tudo o que eu queria era ver seu rosto outra vez.- ele admitiu. – Antes que meu mundo ficasse escuro de novo. Eu ficava me lembrando de quando você me tirou do mar e sorriu pra mim, era a única imagem que eu queria ver quando fechava os olhos à noite...

\- Agora você pode olhar pra mim outra vez...quando quiser.- Ana disse buscando os lábios dele para um beijo terno, cheio de promessas.

Para Sawyer, dormir com Ana-Lucia outra vez era como alcançar a felicidade plena. Coisa que ele nunca pensou ser possível enquanto estava na prisão. Sonhara muitas vezes com o momento em que a teria em seus braços e agora que isso era possível ele pôde dormir tranqüilo novamente, anestesiado pelo cheiro dela, embalado por sua respiração morna de encontro ao peito dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Flashback**_

Ela limpou o suor frio que lhe escorria da testa antes que o líquido salgado caísse em seus olhos. O som dos tiros ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos quando Kate se aproximou e tocou-lhe o ombro amigavelmente:

\- Você está bem, Ana-Lucia?

Ana balan_çou a cabeça positivamente, mas mal podia acreditar que por pouco não teve sua jugular perfurada pelos dentes afiados de uma enorme pantera negra. O resto do grupo estava todo encolhido em um canto, olhando chocados para o corpo do animal morto no meio da floresta. Sawyer estava logo atr_ás deles com uma pistola em punho, da onde ainda saía fuma_ça da p_ólvora recém-usada.

_ Os outros finalmente se aproximaram para olhar o animal mais de perto._

_\- _É uma pantera enorme!- Kate comentou andando ao redor do felino.

\- Vocês acham que foi isso que matou o piloto?- Boone perguntou.

\- N_ão.- respondeu Charlie. – Deve ter sido pelo menos uma tr_ês dessas.

\- Se tinha três, agora só tem duas.- Sawyer comentou, arrogante. Ana-Lucia tinha lhe salvado a vida, mas agora ele acabara de salvar a vida dela. Estavam quites.

_\- De onde voc_ê tirou isso?- questionando Kate, olhando para a arma que ele ainda carregava.

_\- Provavelmente da vila das panteras, como _é que eu vou saber?

\- N_ão a pantera.- disse Kate com seriedade. – Eu t_ô falando da arma.

\- Eu tirei de um dos corpos.- Sawyer respondeu.

\- Qual deles?- Sayid questionou.

\- Eu sei lá, n_ão conhecia o sujeito._

_\- As pessoas não podem carregar armas no avião.- disse Shannon._

_\- Podem sim, se são federais, gracinha e tinha um no avião._

_\- Como voc_ê sabe disso?- Kate perguntou a ele.

\- Eu vi um homem caído no ch_ão com um coldre preso na perna e então eu peguei a arma, achei que podia quebrar um galho e olha s_ó, acabei de salvar a Srta. Lábios quentes de ser devorada por uma pantera.

Ana-Lucia franziu o cenho, mas nada disse.

\- Por que você acha que ele era um federal?- insistiu Kate.

\- Porque ele tinha um desses.- ele mostrou a estrela de metal que vinha carregando no bolso. – Eu achei legal e peguei também.

\- Eu sei quem você é!- disse Sayid. – Você é o prisioneiro.

\- Eu sou o quê?- retrucou Sawyer.

\- Você encontrou a arma de um agente federal? Eu acredito porque você sabia aonde estava a arma o tempo todo, você era o prisioneiro que eles estavam levando de volta para os Estados Unidos. Você tem as algemas, por isso você sabia aonde estava a arma!

\- Isso é rídiculo!- exclamou Sawyer.

\- É você sim, seu filho da puta!- Sayid falou mais alto.

\- Você suspeita de mim tanto quanto eu suspeito de você. Tudo bem! Eu sou o criminoso e você é o terrorista. Podemos todos ter um papel. Hey Ana-Lucia, o que você quer ser?

Ele se distraiu nesse momento e Kate tirou a arma dele. Ela apontou a arma na dire_ção do grupo. Todos eles deram um passo atr_ás, assustados.

\- Alguém aqui sabe como usar uma arma?- ela perguntou.

\- Você puxa o gatilho.- disse Charlie.

\- N_ão use a arma.- pediu Sayid. _

_\- Eu quero desmontar essa arma.- falou Kate._

_\- Que tal voc_ê passar ela pra mim?- pediu Ana-Lucia.

\- E por que eu faria isso?- perguntou Kate.

\- Porque eu sou policial.- Ana-Lucia contou, tirando sua identidade do bolso do casaco marrom e exibindo a todos.

Saywer viu a identidade dela e ficou muito surpreso ao descobrir que sua salvadora era policial.

**Fim do Flashback**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Precisamos mesmo fazer isso?- Sawyer indagou teimoso se olhando no espelho enquanto Ana-Lucia cortava algumas mechas de seu cabelo, querendo deixá-lo na altura em que ela gostava nos tempos de reclusão na bem cedo de manh_ã_

\- Já estou quase acabando. Não reclama.- pediu ela com o olhar sério. Ela já tinha feito a barba dele e a pele de Sawyer brilhava macia. Quando ela terminou o corte de cabelo, ele estava perfeito, como nos velhos tempos. – Ahá! Aí está o homem que eu conheci naquela ilha.

\- Isso é mentira.- disse ele só para provocá-la.

\- Por que?- perguntou Ana com as mãos na cintura. Ela vestia apenas uma camiseta velha, comprida e folgada sem nada por baixo. Os cabelos presos em um coque. Aos olhos de Sawyer ela estava linda.

\- Porque quando você me conheceu eu estava me afogando, todo ensangüentado e sujo de areia...

\- Mas eu o notei assim mesmo.- ela devolveu dando um beijo estalado na bochecha agora sem pelos dele. – Terminei! Olhe no espelho para ver o que acha.

Sawyer se mirou diante do espelho do banheiro e gostou do resultado, mas não perdeu a oportunidade de provocá-la mais uma vez.

\- É...dá pra gasto!

\- Seu patife!- ela gritou, rindo e espalhou espuma de barbear pela cara dele outra vez.

\- Ah, você vai me pagar, menina! Vem cá!- disse ele, segurando-a com ambos os braços e passando espuma no nariz dela.

Ana gargalhou. Ele a olhou malicioso e disse:

\- Bem, estou feliz que tenha você pra cuidar de mim, baby, mas eu quero saber o que posso fazer para recompensá-la pelos cuidados, madame?

Dessa vez foi ela quem sorriu maliciosa e o beijou.

\- Humm, cowboy, acho que tenho algumas ideias em mente agora mesmo.

\- É só me dizer o que quer...sou seu escravo!

Ela o puxou pela mão, querendo levá-lo para a cama. Sawyer usava apenas uma toalha branca envolta na cintura. Estava ansiosa para tê-lo mais uma vez, a noite anterior não tinha sido suficiente para que matassem a saudade que sentiam um do outro.

\- Eu sei o que você quer, muchacha... – disse ele seguindo-a, louco para satisfazê-la, mas passos, seguidos de uma voz feminina fizeram com que eles parassem tudo antes mesmo de começarem.

\- Ana, hija, onde você está?

\- Ah, merda!- Ana exclamou. – É a mamãe.

\- Sua mãe?

\- É, ela tem uma chave da minha casa. Sabe como é, policiais tem muitas emergências.

\- E agora? Devo vestir algo para a ocasião?- perguntou ele, inseguro. – Acho que sua mãe não ia gostar de me conhecer nesses trajes.

\- Não, você fica aqui, bonitinho.- ela o beijou na testa e assanhou seus cabelos. – Enquanto eu vou lá fora e falo com ela. Volto já.

\- Ok, boa sorte, mas está lembrada de que não está usando calcinha?

\- Ana!- Teresa chamou de novo, se aproximando do quarto, perigosamente.

\- Eu sei disso!- Ana respondeu para ele. – Mas não tenho tempo de vestir uma e você não precisava ter me lembrado disso.

\- Desculpa. É que não consigo esquecer.- falou ele com cinismo e Ana fez cara feia pra ele, deixando o quarto.

Teresa a encontrou no corredor, pouco antes de se dirigir ao quarto.

\- Oi, hija. Estava dormindo?- ela analisou os trajes de Ana de cima a baixo, e ela não pôde evitar de ficar corada na frente da mãe.

\- É, eu acabei de acordar. Estava fazendo uma faxina na casa, começando pelo meu banheiro.

\- Certo.- disse Teresa. – Eu tinha vindo tomar café com você, mas já que está ocupada, podemos fazer isso outro dia.

\- Sim, eu ligo pra você, mamãe.

\- Claro que sim.- assentiu Teresa. – Juízo, por favor!- ela ainda disse antes de sair, o que deixou Ana intrigada. Sua mãe tinha olhos de águia e a rapidez de um lince. Talvez ela já tivesse compreendido o que estava acontecendo. Mas Ana achou melhor não pensar nisso e voltou para junto de Sawyer.

\- Ela já foi embora?- ele perguntou.

Ana fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Por que você está corada?

\- Não é nada.- Ana respondeu.

\- Hum talvez você esteja precisando descansar.- ele disse com voz rouca. – Deite na cama...por favor.

Ela sentiu o corpo formigar de desejo e fez o que ele pedia sem questionar. Sawyer sentou-se na beira da cama e acariciou as coxas dela.

\- Você está tensa, eu posso sentir...

\- Você tem razão. Preciso me acalmar.- disse Ana sentindo-o dar mordidinhas em suas coxas. Ela sentiu um espasmo de cócegas e mexeu os quadris na cama.

\- Relaxe!- ele pediu brincando com os dedos nas coxas dela. – Abra as pernas...

Ele beijou um joelho dela e suas mãos grandes massagearam-lhe as coxas bem devagar, fazendo uma gostosa pressão.

\- Hum, isso é bom!- ela elogiou.

\- Você não faz ideia da saudade que senti de você, baby.- disse ele deslizando suas mãos de cima a baixo nas coxas dela. – Eu me lembro como era beijar seu corpo inteiro, suas coxas... – ele deslizou os lábios por elas. – Seu cheiro gostoso... – Sawyer forçou delicadamente os joelhos dela a se separarem e Ana relaxou as pernas na cama, sorrindo, esperando pelo próximo movimento dele.

Sawyer ergueu a camiseta dela até a cintura e devagar fez uma trilha de beijos em sua barriga até a virilha, lambendo a pele macia. Ana gemeu e fechou os olhos, adorando as sensações que ele estava provocando nela.

Ele passou um longo tempo provocando-a antes de começar a acariciar a vagina dela, primeiro com os dedos, depois com os lábios e a língua, saboreando-a.

\- Oh, Sawyer, você está sendo tão incrível... – ela dizia entre gemidos de prazer. Tanto tempo longe dele, mantendo-se fiel ao seu amor, sem nenhum contato com outro homem e agora tinha a oportunidade de se deleitar com Sawyer outra vez. Seu coração transbordava de felicidade.

Quando ele sentiu que ela estava delirando de prazer, passou sua língua de baixo para cima na fenda macia dela. Ana deu um gritinho e se abriu mais ao sentir que Sawyer agora beijava seu clitóris e a penetrava com os dedos.

\- Ai, baby!- gritou ela. – Que bom!

Em seus pensamentos, ela desejava dizer que o amava. Estava com vontade de fazer isso desde o reencontro na noite anterior. Mas conhecia Sawyer o suficiente para saber que isso poderia estragar tudo. Aprendera ainda na ilha que poderia ter tudo de Sawyer se respeitasse as dificuldades dele em admitir seus sentimentos. Ela mesma possuía essa dificuldade, mas com Sawyer tudo parecia tão certo e verdadeiro.

Sawyer já estava louco de excitação com as reações dela aos seus carinhos e não agüentou mais. Depressa pegou uma camisinha na gaveta de Ana e rasgou o invólucro.

\- Me deixa colocar...quero tocá-lo – Ana pediu, sentando-se na cama e tirando a camiseta. Ela queria ficar completamente nua e sentir o calor do corpo de Sawyer contra o seu novamente.

Ele tirou a toalha da cintura e entregou a camisinha a Ana. Ela o olhou, maliciosa e lentamente colocou o preservativo no pênis dele, beijando-o na boca enquanto fazia isso.

Sawyer sentou-se na cama, levando-a consigo antes de pô-la sentada em seus quadris. Ana apoiou os dois braços na cama e abriu as pernas para que ele a penetrasse. A sensação de estarem conectados era muito poderosa para ambos, desde a primeira vez. Ele a abraçou e a embalou com seu corpo, fazendo amor ternamente e beijando-a nos lábios. Ana aninhou sua cabeça no pescoço dele e o abraçou.

Os movimentos dos corpos foram ficando mais rápidos à medida que a busca pelo prazer se intensificava. Sawyer se jogou com ela na cama, sentindo-a tremer em seus braços, vivenciando seu clímax. Então ele olhou nos olhos dela e permitiu se libertar também, gemendo profundamente no ouvido de Ana.

Ficaram algum tempo abraçados na cama, grudados um no outro. Quando se separaram, trocaram olhares cúmplices e começaram a rir. Risadas espontâneas, alegres, ecos de felicidade compartilhada. Riram muito, se abraçaram e se beijaram antes de resolverem se levantar e começar o dia. E foi assim que o romance recomeçou, sem ressentimentos e sem culpa. Nada era mais importante do que aquele sentimento que os unia.

Continua...


	4. Juntos

Capitulo 3

**Juntos**

\- Então, com quem estava ontem?- perguntou Teresa Cortez com o olhar desonfiado para a filha enquanto as duas tomavam o café da manhã no domingo depois da missa.

\- Hã?- retrucou Ana-Lucia se fazendo de desentendida enquanto cortava um pedaço da sua omelete.

\- Ana!- Teresa exclamou. – Você não é mais criança. Não precisa mais esconder essas coisas de mim.

\- Mama... – disse Ana-Lucia balançando a cabeça em negativo. – Não era ninguém importante, só um amigo.

\- Amigo colorido?- provocou Teresa fazendo Ana-Lucia corar um pouco.

\- Negativo, mama. Não vou te dizer nada.

\- Tá bom.- disse ela com voz de derrota. – Se não quer me contar tudo bem. Mas eu queria dizer que eu notei que esse seu amigo te deixou muito feliz ontem.

\- Mama!- Ana exclamou quase engasgando com a omelete.

\- Você está sorrindo, hija. E eu não te vejo sorrir assim há muito tempo.

\- Sorrindo? Eu?- Ana brincou.

\- De orelha a orelha.- completou Teresa.

Ana-Lucia suspirou sem poder esconder a própria felicidade.

\- Depois de tudo o que você passou hija, naquela ilha. Você merece ser feliz e eu espero que esse homem seja o Sr. Certo.

\- Sr. Certo?- Ana retrucou. – Ele tá bem longe de ser assim, mas espero que ele seja "certo" pra mim.

**Flashback**

Ana ouviu o barulho do tiro claro como água, seguido de alguns minutos de um estranho silêncio que logo foi quebrado pelo gemido angustiante de dor, do policial que morria na tenda improvisada pelo médico. Ela saiu depressa debaixo da árvore aonde se abrigava da chuva. Os pingos frios ainda caaím, mas Ana não se importou e seguiu na direção da onde vinham os gemidos.

Kate passou por ela, suas roupas estavam encharcadas pela chuva e o olhar parecia perdido. Ana pensou em perguntar a ela o que estava acontecendo mas ao ver Sawyer e Jack discutindo na frente da tenda-enfermaria, resolveu correr para lá. Quando se aproximou, ouviu Sawyer dizendo:

\- Eu mirei no coração.

\- Você perfurou o pulmão dele, agora vai levar horas para ele morrer!- Jack disse em tom acusatório e se retirou para a tenda. O pobre homem lá dentro gemia cada vez mais alto de dor.

Ana-Lucia olhou para Sawyer, querendo saber exatamente o que tinha acontecido, no entanto ao ver os olhos dele cheios de lágrimas que ele estava tentando a todo custo esconder, além da arma de fogo que ele carregava, ela rapidamente conpreendeu a situação.

\- Por que fez isso?- ela indagou num sussurro, assustada com o que ele tinha feito.

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativo e andou para longe dela. De repente, o policial já não gemia mais, o súbito silêncio retornara. Jack saiu da tenda com os olhos desolados e os ombros caídos. Ana-Lucia fez o sinal da cruz e em pensamento rezou pela alma do policial para que descansasse em paz.

Todo mundo sabia o que tinha acontecido naquela noite, mas fingiram ignorar porque não queriam lidar com a realidade. A chuva finalmente passou depois de algum tempo; Ana tinha retornado para debaixo de sua árvore, mas acabou resolvendo ir procurar por Sawyer.

Depois de caminhar ao longo da praia por dez minutos, ela o encontrou sentado na areia em um canto escuro perto da água.

\- Ei!- foi tudo o que ela disse.

Sawyer olhou para ela, mas não respondeu.

\- Sawyer?- ela chamou paciente, sentando-se ao lado dele na areia.

Ele finalmente olhou para ela e mesmo no escuro, Ana-Lucia pôde perceber que ele tinha cedido às lágrimas.

\- Veio me questionar de novo por que eu fiz?- ele perguntou. Ela nada disse. Sawyer tentou explicar: - A Kate me disse que o homem estava pedindo para morrer, mas que ela não tinha coragem de fazê-lo e...

\- Foi um ato de misericórdia.- Ana disse por fim, interrompendo-o. – Ele não merecia estar sofrendo daquele jeito.

Sawyer respirou fundo e disse:

\- Mas o Jack tem razão. Foi estúpido! Que direito eu tinha de decidir sobre a vida e morte de um homem?

\- Você não tinha direito nenhum. – falou ela- Mas o policial, Edward, ele tinha! E ele concedeu esse direito pra você.

Ela tocou a mão dele, sentindo toda a tensão que emanava de seu corpo, Sawyer estava a ponto de explodir, por isso acabou agarrando a mão dela um pouco mais forte do que deveria. Ana ficou sentida por ele e sem perceber, acalentou-o junto de si, embalando-o em seus braços.

Sawyer aceitou o carinho dela e deixou-se envolver por alguns minutos. Com o rosto tão perto do peito dela, ele podia ouvir as batidas de seu coração e aquele ritmo de repente guiava o coração dele. Estava perdido numa ilha sozinho, mas sentia que estava perdido há muito mais tempo.

Apesar do conforto que estava sentindo nos braços dela, Sawyer ergueu o rosto e encontrou os olhos negros dela fitando-o intensamente, mas não com pena como já lhe acontecera outras vezes na vida, mas sim compreensão. Ele não soube como começou, mas no momento seguinte sua boca tomava a dela, beijando bem delicadamente.

Ana-Lucia não o afastou, deixou-se beijar e logo seus lábios correspondiam aos dele, sua boca abrindo-se para a entrada da língua macia que ousava explorar os recantos secretos dela.

\- Ai gente, desculpa.- disse Michael aparecendo de repente. – Eu tava procurando o meu filho...vocês não o viram?

Sawyer e Ana-Lucia se separaram de imediato com a intromissão dele.

\- Não, eu não o vi.- disse ela, um pouco embaraçada e confusa. – Eu já estava indo dormir. Boa noite!

Ela saiu de cena rapidinho e Sawyer fez o mesmo poucos segundos depois. Michael ficou lá parado com cara de paisagem.

**Fim do Flashback**

\- Como ela é?- perguntou Jason Ford quando seu sobrinho James finalmente deu às caras em casa depois de ter saído na noite anterior dizendo que ia tentar fazer as pazes com a mulher da vida dele.

Sawyer sorriu bobo. O tio dele riu.

\- Dá pra ver que você está completamente apaixonado.- disse Jason.

\- Deu pra notar?- retrucou Sawyer sorrindo.

Ele foi até a geladeira na cozinha e pegou duas cervejas, jogou uma para Sawyer que estava sentado no sofá e sentou numa poltrona em frente ao sobrinho.

\- Você ainda não me disse como ela é.- insistiu Jason abrindo sua cerveja.

\- Ela é muito teimosa.- contou Sawyer.

\- Todas elas são.- falou o tio.

\- Quando ela me viu ficou tão supresa...

\- O recado dela na minha secretária eletrônica certamente me deixou a impressão de que ela é determinada. Por que nunca disse a ela que estava na prisão, James?

\- Porque eu não me senti digno dela, tio. Eu nunca me senti digno de ninguém.

O tio balançou a cabeça, compreensivo, sabia que esses sentimentos tinham a ver com a perda trágica dos pais dele.

\- Mas de certa forma ela sempre fez eu me sentir alguém importante. Continuou Sawyer. – Mesmo com todas as coisas absurdas que eu fiz naquela ilha, ela estava sempre disposta a me dar uma segunda chance e eu nunca podia esquecer de que ela salvara a minha vida e continuava salvando todos os dias.

**Flashback**

Sawyer estava sentado na areia da praia, os lábios sangrando por conta de um soco certeiro que Jack tinha lhe dado por ter tirado coisas dos destroços do avião, coisas que para ele pertenciam ao primeiro que as encontrasse, mas que Jack clamava pertenciam à todos.

\- Desse jeito fica difícil ter pena de você.- disse Ana-Lucia se aproximando dele, os braços cruzados sobre o peito como de costume.

\- E quem disse que eu preciso de pena?- retrucou ele, limpando o excesso de sangue da boca.

Ana-Lucia se ajoelhou na frente dele e mostrou duas garrafinhas que ela tinha colocado nos bolsos de trás de sua calça jeans.

\- O que é isso?- ele indagou arregalando os olhos azuis para o que ela tinha nas mãos.

\- Vodka.- ela respondeu com um sorriso sedutor.

\- Ana-Lucia!- ele exclamou. – Não acredito que roubou essas coisas dos outros...- ele fingiu estar falando sério.

\- Eu não roubei, homem! Eu achei!- Ana disse.

\- Hummm, quando o doutor descobrir...- ele debochou.

\- Hey, você vai contar pra ele?- Ana-Lucia perguntou em tom conspiratório.

\- Não se a senhorita dividir comigo.- ele piscou sedutoramente.

Ana sorriu.

\- Anda vem!- ela pediu.

\- Pra onde?

\- Pra um lugar onde você não vai ficar sentado, se lamentando porque o Jack tirou seus brinquedos...

Sawyer se levantou e bateu a areia das calças.

\- O doutor me socou na cara, esqueceu?- ele disse,irritado enquanto a seguia.

\- Você mereceu.- Ana falou puxando-o pela mão. Eles passaram por Kate que trocou um olhar cúmplice com Ana.

\- O que foi isso?- ele perguntou notando o olhar das duas.

\- Nada.- disse Ana. – Eu disse pra ela que ia tentar te animar.

Ela parou e olhou para trás. Kate os estava seguindo com sua mochila nas costas. Sawyer também se voltou e a viu.

\- Sardenta?

\- Vamos, cowboy.- Kate disse caminhando com eles. Ana deu uma risadinha.

**Fim do Flashback**

**\- **Então imagino que vocês tenham conversado.- comentou Jason. – O que pretendem fazer? Pela sua expressão imagino que ela tenha sido receptiva.

\- Digamos que sim.- disse Sawyer se lembrando dos momentos de paixão que eles tinham vivenciado algumas horas atrás.

\- Estou vendo que ela teve tempo de fazer a sua barba.

Sawyer corou um pouco e tocou o rosto agora macio.

\- Pois bem, se as coisas estão fluindo entre vocês, eu tenho mais uma boa notícia para você.

\- Que notícia, tio?- perguntou Sawyer, curioso.

\- Você começa a trabalhar na segunda-feira.- Jason anunciou.

\- Como assim, tio?- questionou Sawyer confuso enquanto dava um gole em sua cerveja. – Eu ainda nem comecei a procurar emprego e com antecedentes criminais nas costas eu...

\- Eu estou precisando de um assistente no escritório de contabilidade.

\- No seu escritório? Tio, você não precisa fazer isso...

\- James!- Jason o interrompeu. – Preciso te lembrar que eu sei que você é bom com números?

Isso Sawyer não podia negar, tinha aprendido muito sobre "contabilidade" no seu passado de golpes para poder gerenciar o dinheiro que roubava das mulheres.

\- Eu estou mesmo precisando de um assistente.- insistiu Jason. – Além do mais você quer impressionar sua garota, não quer? Você disse que ela vem de uma família tradicional.

Sawyer pensou um pouco; seu tio tinha razão. Ele precisava recomeçar de algum lugar e se ele queria mostrar para Ana-Lucia que agora era um homem decente, digno dela, um emprego era o primeiro passo para isso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia retornou do almoço com sua mãe por volta das três da tarde, estava destrancando a porta de sua casa quando ouviu seu celular vibrando sem parar dentro da bolsa Ela tirou o telefone de lá, entrou na casa e colocou a bolsa no ombro enquanto selecionava o speaker sem olhar quem estava ligando.

\- Ana-Lucia!- disse uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

\- Hey, Katie!- disse Ana.

\- Qual é a boa hoje?- perguntou Kate. – O Jack e eu vamos sair pra dançar hoje à noite. Quer vir com a gente? Eu tenho um amigo morto de lindo pra te apresentar.

\- Humm...- fez Ana. – Não sei...

\- Ah, qual é, Ana?- retrucou Kate. – Faz tempo que a gente não sai; desde aquele jantar com o amigo do Jack.

\- Sim, como era mesmo o nome dele? Kurt?

\- Ana, o nome dela era Gordon.- disse Kate.

\- O cara era um saco, tinha "toque", segurava a porra de um lenço pra pegar em tudo, imagina na cama...

\- Eu sei, mas esse outro cara, ele é ótimo e...

\- Kate, talvez eu vá ao clube com vocês, mas eu já vou acompanhada.

\- Sério?!- exclamou Kate do outro lado da linha. – Com quem? Quem é esse boy de quem você nunca me falou?

\- Você vai ver.- respondeu Ana, misteriosa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ela não tinha certeza se Sawyer voltaria ainda naquela noite, mesmo assim a expectativa que Ana tinha de vê-lo novamente era grande. Fez um esforço enorme pra não ligar pra ele e de fato ele não a decepcionou quando mandou uma mensagem de texto no celular dela avisando que estava vindo.

Ana-Lucia escolheu um vestido preto muito sexy de seu guarda-roupa que comprara um dia em um impulso e nunca usara, prendeu parte de seus cabelos em um coque solto e colocou saltos-altos para completar. Aquela seria a primeira vez em que Sawyer a veria vestida daquela maneira, afinal a ilha não possuía muitas opções de guarda-roupa pra ninguém. Terminou com uma maquiagem estilo nude nos olhos e batom vermelho. Olhou-se no espelho e sentiu-se orgulhosa de sua forma física.

Quando a campainha tocou, o coração dela pulou dentro do peito; ainda não tinha se acostumado com a ideia de que o seu cowboy estava de volta. Ela se apressou em ir até a porta, mais do que ansiosa para vê-lo. Seu queixo quase caiu no chão quando o viu. Ela tinha feito a barba dele de manhã, o que contribuíra para o visual limpo que ele apresentava agora, mas nada a preparara para aquele Sawyer que tinha diante de si.

Os cabelos dele estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo estilo hipster e ele usava um blazer azul-marinho com uma camisa branca por dentro e uma calça alguns tons mais escuros do que o azul do blazer. O corte da calça era peferito, realçando os músculos das pernas dele, fazendo Ana-Lucia sonhar com sua virilidade. De repente, ela não queria ir mais para lugar nenhum.

\- Boa noite, baby.- ele disse. Vendo que ela não se movia ou dizia coisa alguma, Sawyer disse:

\- Tudo bem se eu entrar?

\- É claro.- ela respondeu, finalmente saindo de seu transe e dando espaço para ele entrar.

Ela não sabia, mas Sawyer estava tão impressionado com o look dela quanto ela estava com o dele. Se houvesse alguma dúvida sobre o que ele queria fazer da sua vida, aquele seria o momento de sua grande decisão, porém não havia dúvidas: ele a queria mais do que tudo.

\- Você está linda.- ele disse baixinho, se acercando dela e a beijando.

Ana-Lucia correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma paixão. Logo as mãos dele passeavam pelas curvas do corpo dela, ousadas e ela sentiu seu sexo pulsando de desejo, mas ainda era cedo e ela queria muito que eles fossem ao clube.

\- Cowboy...- ela sussurrou enquanto ele distribuía beijos no pescoço dela.

\- Hã?- ele respondeu distraído, voltando seus olhos para os dela.

Ana o achou adorável naquele momento com a boca toda borrada pelo batom vermelho dela.

\- Tem um lugar que eu quero que a gente vá hoje à noite.

\- Onde?- Sawyer retrucou, curioso.

Continua...


End file.
